


In the Shower

by m7storyteller



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the shower, he makes her moan his name.  Written for Porn Battle XI (11).</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shower

Water is pouring over the two of them as he pushes her against the tiled wall with his body, his cock pressing up against her soft belly, all hard and ready.

She lets out a slight gasp as he lifts her up, her legs coming around his waist, and his cock is right there, nudging against the tender folds of her sex, wanting in.

His hand is there too, teasing her clit before sliding down to tease her, before wrapping around his cock.

Without taking his eyes off of hers, he pushes into her, making her moan his name.

"Mac."


End file.
